Ichioka Reina
|caption = Ichioka Reina, September 2016 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 162cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress, Model |active = 2012-present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |generation = 17th Generation |join = December 2012 |days = |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Team Okai }} Ichioka Reina (一岡怜奈) is a member of Hello! Project as a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei. She was introduced at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ concert. Biography Early Life Ichioka Reina was born on February 25, 1999 in Tokyo, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. During her middle school years, Ichioka participated in her school's acting club. She also began to take singing and dancing lessons during that time. In 2011, she participated in the EXILE audition. Prior to auditioning for Suppin Utahime, she was a model under JS Girl. 2012 She auditioned for Morning Musume's 11th generation, but was not chosen to enter the group. On November 20, it was announced that Ichioka would be joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei alongside five other girls. She was officially introduced at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ alongside Kanazawa Tomoko, Kaga Kaede, Wada Sakurako, Kishimoto Yumeno and Makino Maria."新メンバー6人もお披露目。ハロプロ研修生、フレッシュなステージを披露" (in Japanese). DeView by Oricon. 2010.12.10. 2013 In January, Ichioka Reina began her activities as an Hello Pro Kenshuusei by participating in the Hello! Project 2013 Winter Tour, ~Viva!~ and ~Bravo!~ concerts. She appeared in C-ute's stage play Sakura no Hanataba alongside Nomura Minami which ran from March 14th to March 24th. On March 6th, there was a Fanclub event held for Ichioka and Makino Maria. From April 4, to April 9th, Ichioka participated in a stage play titled Ikinukukiseki ~Juunenme no Negai. On May 5th, she participated in Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ and sang Samui ne.. On May 19, she participated in the Hello! Project Yaon Premium Live ~Soto Fest~ event. Ichioka participated as a backup dancer in the Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~. 2014 Ichioka participated as a backup dancer in the Berryz Koubou Debut 10th Anniversary Concert Tour 2014 ~Real Berryz Koubou~. 2016 Ichioka participated as opening act in the ℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Haru ~℃ONCERTO~, ℃-ute 12 Nenme Totsunyuu Kinen ~℃-Fes! Part 1 9gatsu 5ka mo ℃-ute no Hi at Nippon Budokan~, and ℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Aki ~℃OMPASS~. Personal Life Family= She has an older sister named Ichioka Anna. |-|Education= When Ichioka joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she was a second year middle school student. As of April 2016, she is currently attending her third year of high school. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Ichioka Reina has acquired: *'Murota Mizuki:' She is good friends with ANGERME member Murota Mizuki. *'Yamagishi Riko:' She also is good friends with Tsubaki Factory member Yamagishi Riko. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Ichioka Reina: *'Icchan' (いっちゃん): Official nickname, given her since Hello Pro Kenshuusei. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Ichioka Reina (一岡怜奈) *'Nicknames: '''Icchan (いっちゃん) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 162cm *'Western Zodiac': Pisces *'Hello! Project Status:' **2012-11-20: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2012–Present) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies:' Listen to western music, Read Kanji, Dancing, Singing *'Special Skill:' Telling trains apart by color *'Favorite Music Genre:' K-Pop *'Favorite Food:' Red Caviar, Mozuku, Strawberries, Natto *'Favorite Color:' Light Blue, White, Pink *'Weak Point:' Math *'Favorite School lunch item:' Cheese gratin *'Favorite Animal:' Polar Bears *'Favorite Sports:' Basketball, Volleyball *'Charm Point:' Her love for trains *'Motto:' "''Tsuneni egao! Nani o suru toki demo jibun no mae ni kagami o oite kao o mi teru" (常に笑顔!何をするときでも自分の前に鏡を置いて顔をみてる; Always smile! No matter what I do I will always have a mirror in front of me and look at my face) *'Favorite Hello! Project song:' "Ame no Furanai Hoshi dewa Aisenai Darou?", "Kimi ga Ireba", "Hitorijime Shitakatta Dake na no ni", "Chou HAPPY SONG", Loving you too much", "Brainstorming" *'Looks Up To:' Tanaka Reina, Suzuki Kanon, Tamura Meimi, Kumai Yurina, Fukuda Kanon Works Theater *2013 Sakura no Hanataba (さくらの花束) as Shiina Yuuko (椎名裕子) *2013.4.4~9 Ikinukukiseki ~Juunenme no Negai" *2016 Nega Poji Poji Internet *2013.07.16~ Hello Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! Television *2013.10.05~ ~Onedari Entame!~ Hapi★Pure Trivia *She thinks she won't lose to any other member in her smile and power. *She's a fan of Morning Musume and Matsuura Aya. *She likes trains (particularly JR Chuo line, E5 Hayabusa Shinkansen and E6 Komachi) and cars (particularly Mazda Roadster convertible). She likes them since elementary school, when she had a friend that knew a lot about them and taught her. *She wants to be an idol that makes people who come to see her say, "She has such a nice smile." *She was ranked "eats the most" in Hello Pro Kenshuusei. (Gekkan Entame magazine) *She was a finalist in the Morning Musume 11th Generation audition. Her number in the audition was #61. *She wanted to join Hello Pro Kenshuusei because she had been going to Morning Musume lives and wanted to join Hello! Project too. Specifically speaking, she'd like to join a new unit. *For her, the hardest thing about being a Hello Pro Kenshuusei is when she isn't chosen to perform at certain Hello! Project concerts. *She was in acting club at her school, however she had little confidence in acting, so she wanted to become an idol instead. *Her favorite clothing brand is RONI. *She wants to try singing "Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai" by Morning Musume. *Her rivals in Hello Pro Kenshuusei was her generation-mates, but also Sasaki Rikako and Murota Mizuki. She sees how they've all improved and how far they're going and it makes her want to go even further as well. Her new rival is now her only generation-mate Kaga Kaede. *She wants to become an adult in her ways of thinking, she says that she is very much a child. *She's often told that she's very my-pace, always doing things slowly and as she wants to, which isn't wrong, but she does hate to lose. *She still has a lot of things to work on and needs to learn how to be able to do them, so she hopes to debut in a year or so. *Being able to do live performances in Nama Tamago every few months has made her realize how much stronger and able she's gotten, and that makes her really glad she joined. *Tsunku's comments: "Let's go further with your dancing. But you do have some sensuality in your expressions. Don't give up halfway through, let's follow through decisively until the end. You're developing rapidly in that regard, so work on your dancing first, and then your singing." *She has said that the person she looks up to in Hello! Project is 9th generation Morning Musume member Suzuki Kanon. She gave Kanon special handmade chocolates on Valentine's Day. *She got praised by adviser Shimizu Saki for her harmonization skills. *She shares her birth name "Reina" with former 6th generation Morning Musume member Tanaka Reina and Yokoyama Reina from Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *Former N Zero member Ishida Hana calls herself Saitama's Ichioka Reina."11期生見習い石田華、試練の公開オーディション開始" (in Japanese) *Her future goal is wanting to try modeling, acting, and appearing in a drama. See Also *Gallery:Ichioka Reina *List:Ichioka Reina Concert & Event Appearances References Notes # Said during the Hello Pro Kenshuusei corner at the November 16 afternoon show of Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~. Sources External links *Official Profile *JS Profile *Announcement *Hello Pro Kenshuusei blogs: June 2013, December 2013, 2014 Test, September 2014 (not tagged), November/December 2014, February/March 2015, 2015 Test, May/June 2015 *Morning Musume/C-ute tour blog es:Ichioka Reina Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Members from Tokyo Category:2012 Additions Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:February Births Category:1999 Births Category:Pisces Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Ichioka Reina Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Members currently attending high school